


Ebb and Flow

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Changing Tides [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Auction, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cock Rings, Drama, Escort Service, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Punishment, Reunion, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: so much had changed for Howie in the last two years, not realizing there was more on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was changing and becoming more dangerous as the days went on for those working the streets, making the circuits more accepted but they still had a long way to go. Circuits had become a place of safety and the Owners knew they had to abide by the laws set down or risk being shut down. The only problem was getting into a circuit was a shot in the dark depending on what the Owner of that particular circuit was looking for so the streets were still full. 

One particular circuit had gone through some massive changes, its founder had passed away and the older kids had moved on and found their own way in the world, leaving the circuit and its whores in the hands of the youngest of the Dorough family. Howie always imagined finding his own way in the world away from the circuit, but knowing all the people who had been loyal to his Father would end up on the streets once again, he stepped up as the new boss and Owner of one of the highest recognized circuits in the business. 

That had been over two years ago and Howie had been able to expand not only the circuit but also the area, adding at least three more houses. He had made some changes, but kept the core foundation his Father had laid down so long ago. He had to make some tough decisions over the two years, but it was part of it and he knew that, letting those now to old to earn their keep go while bringing in new and younger whores. 

Another change was coming soon, one every whore strived to work for. Howie was ready to take a pet to be at his side at all times, serving him and staying out of the circuit unless requested specifically and the requests had to go through Howie first. With the circuit being so big, Howie had an assistant assigned to a couple houses each, scheduling and keeping tabs on the whores of their assigned houses. Howie had asked each one to send their two top whores to his office and now had a group on their knees, staying silent as he walked around them. His family never judged a potential whore by their looks knowing there was an outlet for all body sizes and shapes. One by one, Howie sent them away until the group was down to his top five, three women and two men. He sent the men and one of the women away, leaving the two blondes. They had been told to keep their heads down and Howie would lift the head of the one he wanted so when Kristin felt his fingers under her chin and her head lifting she was shocked, being met by a pair of soft brown eyes. 

“Hello pet.” Howie smiled softly. 

Kristin smiled softly. “Hello Sir.” 

Howie looked over at the other whore and reached over running his hand over her cheek gently. “Leighanne, you can go back to your house.” 

Leighanne pulled away and looked up, anger in her eyes. She knew Howie always favored Kristin and wasn’t surprised she was the one picked. 

“Of course you would choose her.” Leighanne growled. 

She wasn’t expecting the slap across her face, causing her to fall back before turning and looking up at her Owner wide eyed. Howie wasn’t normally violent, but what she had said deserved the slap. 

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again.” Howie glared. “I still own you, your request to be let go hasn’t been approved yet and with that outburst, I just may deny it.” 

Leighanne’s eyes went wide, scurrying back to her knees. “I’m sorry Sir, please don’t deny my request.” 

Leighanne had met someone and wanted to be with him, he had already asked for Howie’s blessing but both knew they had to wait for Leighanne’s contract to be up which was still a few months away. 

Kristin stayed silent watching quietly, her and Leighanne had been in the Dorough circuit longer than most and knew how much he meant to Leighanne. Howie looked down at his new pet, rubbing her cheek gently, smiling seeing her lean into his hand. 

“I know you two are close and I’m sorry you had to see that.” Howie said softly. 

“It’s okay Sir, but please don’t deny her request.” Kristin looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

Howie looked back at Leighanne and sighed softly. He knew he needed to harden himself a bit more, he was still to soft hearted. He looked back down at his new pet, seeing the plead in her eyes and nodded softly. 

“Okay, I’ll let it go this time, but step out of line again and I will deny it.” Howie warned. 

Leighanne’s entire body relaxed, her head nodding softly. “Yes Sir and I am sorry for what I said.” 

Howie nodded and sent her away. Once Leighanne was gone, Howie pulled Kristin into his arms, holding her close. He kissed her gently before moving down her cheek to her neck. She moaned softly as her head leaned back, giving him full access to her neck. Howie marked her, his hands moving down her back to her ass, giving it a good squeeze, Howie had always been an ass man. 

“Sir…” Kristin whimpered, trying to keep her knees from buckling from under her. 

Howie pulled away and looked at her. “You may call me Howie when we are alone.” 

Kristin smiled and nodded, groaning loudly as Howie had gone back to exploring her body. Just when she thought he would finally give her her release, he pulled away and kissed her again, hearing the soft whimper. 

“Go back to your house and pack, I’ll come pick up you.” Howie commanded softly. 

“Yes Sir.” Kristin responded respectfully. 

Howie let her go and finished up what he needed to do, speaking to his assistant in charge of her house about finding a new whore to fill Kristin’s spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Howie let Kristin into her new home, her backpack over her left shoulder. She looked around the huge house, not believing she was here. She felt Howie’s hand wrap around her and pull her towards the living room. It was set up like any house, couch, tables, chairs, TV. A stairway to her left that led up to the bedrooms and upstairs bathroom. To the right were closets and another bathroom as well as the kitchen. 

Howie watched Kristin’s reaction, smiling softly as she took it all in. He knew she had been in plenty of celebrity homes but to actually now be living in one was overwhelming her a bit. She looked at her Owner, eyes still wide. 

“Are you okay sweet pea?” Howie asked, looking at her. 

Kristin’s face turned a slight red hearing the pet name and nodded softly. “Just trying to process everything that’s happened just within these few hours.” 

“Come on, let's get you settle.” 

Kristin nodded and followed him up the stairs and to the Master bedroom, he had a dresser ready just for her as well as a side of the closet. He kissed her gently before helping her unpack the few things she had. 

“We will have to get you some new clothes for when I have guests over.” Howie said. 

Kristin nodded softly. “May I ask what is expected of me?” 

Howie smiled and patted the bed, wanting her to sit next to him. He took her hands into his, rubbing them gently.  
“I was about to talk to you about that actually.” 

Kristin smiled softly, looking into his brown eyes. “Guess great minds truly do think alike.” 

Howie chuckled and nodded before getting serious. “Firstly, I want you to know that you are not a maid or servant even though you will service and care for me, I still will treat you as my equal and care for you just as much. I will never degrade you or make you feel worthless. I expect you to uphold my family name just as I expect all my whores.” 

Kristin nodded softly. “So it’s like being in a relationship.” 

“In a way.” Howie replied. “You will still spread for me when I want it and I may still loan you out but it won’t be often. Course, I will continue to date around and will bring others home with me, in that case, you’ll stay in one of the guests rooms for the night.” 

“I understand Howie.” 

Howie smiled and nuzzled against her gently, already in love with hearing her call him by his name. Kristin responded with her own nuzzle, smiling happily. 

“Speaking of, I believe I left you hanging earlier.” Howie grinned, his hand moving up her leg. Kristin bit her lip and groaned, her legs seemed to open on their own. 

“Good girl.” Howie praised, moving her to the middle of the bed and climbing over her. 

Kristin relaxed and let him have full access to her body, letting him take her clothes off as he kissed each part of her that was exposed. His hands roamed down her breasts and flat stomach, his kisses following down to her pants.

“Lift up for me sweet pea.” 

Kristin did so letting him take her pants and panties down before resuming his trail with his hands and kisses. She spread her legs for him, giving him room as he went down on her, running his tongue against her clit while his fingers slid right inside her tightness. 

“Howie…” Kristin whimpered, eyes going closed. 

Howie looked up at her and grinned as he continued to eat her out, loving the response he was getting from her. She arched her hips up against him, whimpering loudly wanting her release but he wasn’t done with her yet as he pulled his fingers out and moved back up over her once he took his shirt and pants off. 

“Sweet pea, open your eyes.” Howie said softly. 

Kristin did as she was told, biting her lip as an instant whimper escaped her lips. Howie was stroking himself looking down at her and grinning. He was long but had some thickness to him. She could feel her center becoming wetter at the thought of him deep inside her. 

“Sweet pea, come suck on me.” 

Kristin carefully sat up and crawled over to him, leaning down and taking his cock into her mouth, sighing happily as he weaved his hands into her head, pushing and pulling her up and down the base of his cock, grunting loudly. 

“Feels so good sweet pea...Damn you’re an amazing cock sucker.” Howie groaned, eyes going closed as he focused on the warm mouth wrapped around him.

Kristin sighed happily as she sucked and licked, loving the feel of the length inside her mouth and how it throbbed with each lick. Howie finally pulled her away and laid her back down before moving between her legs and sliding into her. 

“Fuck sweet pea, you’re soaked and tight.” Howie whimpered. 

Kristin arched up against him, whining herself as they found a rhythm that worked for them. After a few minutes, Kristin was begging him to move faster knowing she was close and could feel him nearing as well. Few more thrusts and Howie was howling her name, shooting his load deep inside her warmness, Kristin letting go and covering his cock with her own juices. 

“Sweet Pea!” 

“Howie!” 

Howie didn’t slow down until their orgasms eased and his cock began to go soft. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting hard and fast, looking over at his new pet smiling happily knowing he had chosen right. Kristin regained her strength and moved over to him, leaning down to clean his cock up of their mixed juices, Howie groaning happily. 

“Thank you sweet pea.” Howie sighed, sated and happy. 

Kristin smiled and nodded feeling him pull her into his arms and holding her close to him. Her fingers slowly traced his chest as his own fingers found her face and arm. 

“Are you okay?” Howie asked, seeing a bit of distance in her eyes. 

Kristin nodded softly. “It just feels weird being here and not at the house, I miss everyone already.” 

“Hey, they aren’t that far and I have no intentions on keeping you secluded from your friends.” Howie reassured softly. “You still have your freedom to come and go as you see fit just as all my whores do.” 

Kristin’s body relaxed against him hearing his words and nodded softly. She knew Howie let his whores come and go as they pleased as long as they came back, some had taken advantage of the freedom, almost ruining it for everyone. It was a breach of their contract if they didn’t return and the consequences were not good. 

Howie smiled seeing his new girl’s eyes start to get heavy. He pulled her up to the pillows and got her comfortable before sliding down next to her under the blankets and pulling her back to him. 

“Sleep sweet pea, I’ll be here in the morning when you wake.” Howie whispered softly. 

Kristin completely relaxed against him and the silk sheets feeling herself start to drift to sleep, excited to see what the future held for her in her new position.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months, Kristin eased into her new position, caring and servicing Howie. In turn, he had kept his word and treated her like a Queen, making sure she had time with her friends, and spoiled her rotten. He had taken her shopping for the proper clothes for her new status and position in the circuit. She could choose the colors of her dresses, but they all had to achieve the same thing, showing off her ass, hips, and breasts just enough to tease, showing others just exactly what Howie now had at his side. He also let her pick out some new normal day clothes as well. 

Kristin smiled seeing Howie walk into the kitchen, she had just finished up the dishes from breakfast. He moved over to her, kissing her gently, happy to feel her respond. 

“Almost done?” Howie asked. 

Kristin nodded, drying the last dish. “Am now.” 

Howie chuckled, putting his hand into hers and leading her to the patio. He stripped her and himself down before taking her to the hot tub, letting her get in before following. He pulled her to him, letting his cock slide right into her, hearing the soft moan. 

“Just sit on me, don’t move.” Howie whispered. 

Kristin whined but nodded, relaxing against him as his hands played with her breasts under the water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his cock inside her and his hands on her breasts. 

“Howie..” 

“Mmmmm, you feel so amazing.” Howie groaned, keeping her against him as the warm water swirled around them. 

Kristin wanted to move, to feel that long cock of his moving in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot. She held still though, keeping her body relaxed and against him. He kissed and sucked on her neck gently, smiling as her head leaned back against his shoulder. 

He nuzzled her gently, his hips arching just slightly getting an instant reaction. Kristin whimpered wanting him to fuck her, she could feel juices starting to build. 

“What do you want?” Howie asked, his voice going low. 

“You.” Kristin simply answered. 

He began to move, the water swaying back and forth around them, some spilling out the sides. Kristin pushed back, her own hips grinding against him. Howie kept his grip around her tight, his face buried into the crook of her neck. She was always so tight and wet for him and didn’t know how much longer he would last. 

“Howie please…” Kristin begged. 

He moved faster knowing he was close, his cock throbbing and filling before shooting deep inside her, both calling each others names as their highs hit. Their hips didn’t slow until their orgasms began to ease, Kristin leaning back against him once again, both panting and looking at each other grinning. 

“I am so thankful you are with me.” Howie whispered softly, pulling her head to his. 

She smiled and kissed him gently before pulling away and looking into his brown eyes. “I’m thankful you chose me.” 

Howie let her go so she could sit next to him, happy to feel her head lay on his shoulder and her fingers tracing his chest and neck gently. Howie had never felt so relaxed or happy with anyone he had ever been with. 

“What time is the party?” She asked. 

“Seven, I know you will look your best.” He grinned. 

Kristin nodded. “I will, I already know which dress I’m going to wear.” 

Howie smiled and kissed her forehead before standing and getting out, helping her once he was down. They dried off and headed back to the house to get ready. 

Kristin was finishing her makeup when she felt his arms wrap around her, kissing her neck gently. She smiled and stood up, turning around, and kissing him gently. Howie pulled away and spun her around, grinning. She was wearing a long, black dress with a slit that moved up her left side.It was one of his favorites she had chosen. 

“Beautiful.” Howie complimented. 

Kristin smiled as her eyes roamed his own outfit. Howie was wearing a simple black shirt, black pants, and a deep red dress coat. 

“Not to bad looking yourself handsome.” Kristin grinned. 

Howie grinned. “Are you ready?” 

She bit her lip but nodded, this was the first time Howie would be showing her off and she wanted to make a good impression, she knew some of her old clients would be there. Howie was throwing a huge party for the clients to meet and mingle with the new whores as well as get cozy with their main whores. 

Howie wrapped his arm around her lower back, his hand laying against her hip, pulling her to him as they headed out. As soon as they hit the top of the stairs, Kristin felt all eyes on her. Howie leaned over and whispered softly. 

“I’ve got you, none of them will get near you.” 

Kristin relaxed and nodded as they headed down, being greeted instantly as Kristin was complimented throughout the night. Kristin smiled and mingled with the crowd, some trying to get closer to her then they should have been, Howie making sure to block the roaming hands each time. 

Kristin was talking to one of her old female clients when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Kris!” Leighanne grinned, pulling someone with her.

Kristin excused herself before she moved over to her best friend, grinning seeing the brown haired man next to her. 

“Kris, this is Brian.” Leighanne introduced. “Brian, this is my best friend Kristin.” 

Brian smiled and reached his hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Kristin took it and shook, nodding in agreement. “Likewise, Leighanne has told me so much about you.” 

“Good things I hope.” Brian grinned. 

“Of course.” 

Howie looked over to check on his girl, happy to see her talking to Leighanne and Brian. He excused himself and moved their way. 

Kristin was laughing at something Brian had said when she felt Howie’s arm wrap around her. “I see you finally met.” 

Kristin grinned and nodded. “Yes.” 

“It’s good to see you again Howie.” 

“Same to you as well, are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Of course.” Brian smiled, pulling Leighanne to him. “I got my girl with me, what more do I need?” 

Howie chuckled softly. “Remember she is still mine for at least another week.” 

“Oh stop it.” Leighanne grinned, her face a bit red. 

She loved when Howie threw these parties, it gave everyone a chance to just relax and not be so formal with how they spoke to one another, Howie also always took precautions when he had a party like this, having security scattered around keeping an eye on things. 

“Well, enjoy yourselves and don’t keep her all to yourself now.” Howie grinned, the warning being a playful one. 

Brian laughed and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she mingles.” 

With that, the two headed outside, laughing and staying close to each other. Kristin couldn’t help but smile, so happy her best friend had found someone. Howie pulled her into his arms hearing her sigh happily. 

“So are you going to do it?” Kristin asked, looking up at him. 

Howie smiled, running his hand down her cheek and nodded. “Yes, I’m going to let her go.” 

Kristin smiled happily but the happiness didn’t last when a scream shattered through the air. Howie and Kristin quickly headed outside, being met by one of his assistants. 

“What’s going on?” Howie asked. 

“Lucas was getting rough with Leighanne and when she tried to walk away, he slapped her.” 

Howie’s eyes went dark and pushed his way through the crowd, the security team already having the man in their hold as he tried to get back to her. 

“Fucking bitch!” 

Howie turned and glared. “Get him out of here.” 

“Right boss.” 

He continued to struggle and get away from the men who were hauling him out, he was past drunk. “I will get you and you will be mine not some pussy ass like him!” 

Brian held Leighanne in his arms as she shook and cried. Kristin kneeling down next to her, Howie looked around. 

“Everything is okay.” Howie said. 

As the crowd dispersed, Howie bent down to check on her. Brian tried to let her go but she clinged to him as if her life depended on it. 

“Hey, its okay.” Brian soothed. “Howie just wants to check on you.” 

Leighanne nodded and pulled away from him, wiping her face and looking up at her Owner. Kristin’s eyes went wide seeing the handprint on her cheek and the bruises on her arm. 

“Come here.” Howie said, opening his arms. 

Leighanne moved over to him and curled up into his arms, she was still shaken but was finally calming down. Brian and Kristin watched quietly as Howie calmed her down, she may have been one of his whores, but she was still human. 

“Can...can I go stay with Brian tonight, please.” Leighanne asked softly. 

Howie looked up at the younger man before looking back down at her. He knew she wouldn’t feel safe even in her own house and nodded. 

“Yes, but you have to be back early in the morning.” Howie replied, looking at Brian. 

“I’ll make sure she gets back, I know she probably has to work.” Brian promised. 

Howie nodded and let her go back to Brian. Leighanne instantly went back to her love, Brian holding her close. 

Howie stood back up as Kristin moved to his side, she was heartbroken. Brian looked up at Howie. 

“I think we are going to head on out.” 

Howie nodded and watched them head out before stopping them. 

“Wait a minute.” 

They stopped and looked at him confused seeing the small smile on his face. 

“Leighanne, your last day with me will be next Saturday, I’m approving your request.” Howie smiled. 

Leighanne couldn’t believe what she had just heard and smiled happily, Brian was also shocked but was just as excited. 

“Thank you.” Leighanne said softly, looking at her love. 

Brian nodded in agreement, his blue eyes shining. The couple headed out, planning their future together happily. 

The party finally came to an end and once cleaning was done, Kristin finally took her shoes and dress off, slipping into one of her silk nightgowns. Howie stripped down to his boxers and laid in bed waiting for her. 

She smiled and slid in next to him, the two snuggling close, their eyes never leaving each other as Howie rubbed her cheek gently. 

“I’m so glad you approved Leighanne’s request.” Kristin smiled. 

Howie nodded and kissed her lovingly. “I know how happy Brian makes her and he’s a good man, despite his lifestyle, as soon as she’s let go, he’ll close his account with us.” 

Kristin sighed happily and snuggled down with him. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kristin watched as Howie paced back and forth, a worried look on his face. Leighanne hadn’t came back and Brian was insistent he had gotten her a cab earlier that morning so she could get back to her house, it was nearing late afternoon. 

After what happened at the party, Howie had made sure Lucas had been stricken off the roster, something that should have been done long ago knowing he had overstepped his boundaries before with Howie’s whores. 

“You...you don’t think he made good on his promise, do you?” Kristin asked, tears already in her eyes. 

Howie stopped his pacing, his eyes wide before he called Brian back and disappeared into his office. Kristin wiped the tears away, praying her friend was okay. After a few minutes, Howie returned, his face was red and she could tell he’d been crying. 

Kristin quickly moved to his side, looking at him. “What is it?” 

Howie stayed silent before turning his phone, tears falling again as Kristin put her hand to her mouth, tears once again falling. 

“Bastard actually did it and fucker is proud of it.” Howie seared. 

Kristin couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her best friend’s dead body on Howie’s phone. “I’m going after the son of a bitch.” 

“Did he say where her body is?” Kristin asked. 

Howie nodded. “They dumped her back at the house in a body bag.” 

Before Kristin could say anything else, Howie’s phone rang with a hysterical assistant. She had found the body bag. Howie got off the phone and knew not only did he need to call Brian, but take care of the body. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Kristin asked, the tears finally drying up. 

Howie nodded. “Yes.” 

They got ready and headed for Kristin’s old house, Howie calling Brian on the way there, hating that he had to break such horrible news over the phone knowing Brian would be at the house to deal with his grief alone. A few days later, Leighanne was put the rest, Howie reassuring Brian that he and the circuit would always be there for him, Kristin also reassuring him that she was there if he ever needed to talk. Brian was thankful for the friends he had and hugged them both before leaving, not knowing what he was going to do now that his love was gone. 

It was a long fight and battle in court, but Howie manage to get Lucas put away for murder, but the damage and pain the man inflicted on Howie’s circuit and his pet was something he knew time would have to heal. Howie watched his girl withdrawal from everything, she was still trying to process what had happened. He slid down next to her, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her arm gently. 

“It’s not fair.” Kristin whispered. 

Howie sighed. “I know sweet pea, even though the circuits are safer, incidents still happen.” 

Kristin sniffed and blew her nose. “But why Leighanne? She was about to really start her life.” 

Howie didn’t have an answer for her. “I don’t know my love.” 

The two stayed quiet, Howie running his hand through her blonde hair lovingly. They had gotten close and he could feel himself falling in love with her. Howie knew he would be leaving for a circuit convention in the next city over, but it was for Owners only so he couldn’t take her, he needed to talk to her about it but with everything that happened, he didn’t want to upset her anymore then she already was. 

“Sweet pea, I need to talk to you.” Howie softly said. 

Kristin sat up and looked at him. Howie took a deep breath, taking her hands into his and rubbing the back of them gently. 

“I have a circuit convention I have to go to, but it’s for Owners only so I can’t take you.” Howie explained. 

Kristin’s eyes went wide with fear, the idea of being alone at the house scared the shit out of her, specially after what had happened. Howie reached up and ran his hand down the side of her face, trying to calm her. 

“Hey, you aren’t staying here by yourself.” Howie reassured. “I’m going to have you stay with John.” 

Kristin relaxed and smiled softly, she loved Howie’s family and they had welcomed her warmly into the family fold. 

“Will I have to do anything for him?” Kristin asked. 

Howie shook his head. “No, you’ll be there as family.” 

Kristin laid back down against Howie’s chest loving the feel of his strong arms around her as they enjoyed the warm day together. 

“When do you leave?” Kristin asked. 

“In two days.” Howie responded. “I’ll drop you off at John’s that morning since it’s just a city over.” 

Kristin smiled happy to know he would only be about forty-five minutes away from where his brother lived. The couple enjoyed the next two days together before Howie dropped her off, kissing her loving, and thanking his brother for taking her in and watching over her while he was away.


	5. Chapter 5

Howie sighed as he pulled his tie down and off, throwing it into the passenger seat of his car, his jacket also being tossed. He actually hated these conventions but they were mandatory so everything was on the up and up among the circuits and to make sure the laws were being upheld and nothing new had been added. 

Howie was about to get into his car when he heard screaming coming from nearby. Curious, he followed the noise, rounding the corner but stayed in the shadows so he wasn’t seen. The scene before him almost made him sick to his stomach but had a feeling he knew what was going on. 

The man on the ground curled up into a ball as another kick was blown to his back. Tears fell from his green eyes as he begged the attacker to stop. 

“You want me to stop?!” The man above him growled. “Then you shouldn’t have tried to run away!” 

Howie had to look away for a moment, eyes shut close but could still hear what was going on. He hated that the law didn’t protect runaway whores, but it was part of the contract. 

“Please Master, I won’t run away again, I promise.” The man whimpered. 

He cried out feeling his Master pull him up by his matted dark hair, kneeing him right in the middle making him hunch over and curl up before being thrown back to the ground. 

“I’m done with you, you were always my most annoying and difficult whore. No wonder your Mother sold you. Enjoy being a street whore because no Owner will want such a piece of shit like you.” 

With one last hard kick, the man got into a nearby car and left. Howie waited until the vehicle was gone before going around and towards the now crumpled up whore. Howie bent down and touched his back gently, getting an instant curl and cry.

“No please stay away from me!” 

“Hey, shhhh.” Howie cooed softly. “I’m not going to hurt you, they are gone.” 

The battered man uncurled himself and looked up being met by a pair of soft brown eyes. Howie wasn’t able to see just how much damage had been done with it being so dark and only the soft glow of the street lights lit the area. 

“Let me help you.” 

The dark haired man whimpered but nodded softly. Howie bent down and pulled the other man up carefully, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck. Howie was floored at how light the whore was and his heart broke having a feeling there was more going on in the circuit he had came from. 

“Can you walk?” Howie asked. 

He nodded softly and got up on his feet, he was weak and shaky but Howie was patient as they slowly made their way to Howie’s car. He knew the whore’s previous Owner wouldn’t be back and Howie wasn’t about to leave the abused man on the street, he wouldn’t survive in the state he was in. 

Howie got him into the car and headed for the hotel, getting the man inside and sat him gently on the bed, turning the lights on, jaw dropping seeing just how bruised the man in front of him was. Howie carefully sat down next to him, trying to reach out in comfort and watched the whore wince away from his touch. Howie could see the black and blue bruises on his arms, the black eyes, and he could tell he hadn’t had a shower in possibly two months. That was nothing compared to the rib cage he could partly see through the ripped clothes. This was past the standard punishment for runaway whores, this was flat out abuse and went against the laws. Howie knew he would be calling the circuit’s police station, something like this couldn’t go unreported. 

“What’s your name?” Howie asked. 

“Kevin Sir.” Kevin meekly replied, his mind still hadn’t caught on to what was going on and he was on autopilot. 

“I’m Howie.” 

Kevin nodded softly, staying quiet. He was in so much pain and didn’t know what to do or process what was going on. 

“How long have you been punished?” Howie asked. 

“Two months Sir.” 

“May I see?” 

Kevin nodded and let Howie do what he wanted, he was completely broken and compliant. Howie took his torn shirt off and almost threw up. The man’s chest was covered in bruises and scars from constant cropping as was his back. 

“Oh my God.” Howie gasped. 

Kevin kept his head lowered. “He was right, no Owner will want me now.” 

Howie shook his head. “That’s not true, but I need to get you looked at.” 

“Why are you doing this? You don’t know me.” 

“Because no one deserves this, whore or otherwise. Plus, what he has done goes against many of the circuit laws and to think he had the nerve to do this during the convention.” 

“Kevin, I need to report this, I need to know which circuit you came from and his name.” 

Kevin’s eyes went wide as he frantically shook his head. “No, he’ll kill me if I tell.” 

“No he won’t.” Howie firmly stated. “He won’t get the chance and if he tries, he’ll be in for a huge unwelcome surprise.” 

Kevin looked up into the brown eyes that had saved him and nodded, slowly opening up to Howie about where he came from and who his Master was. Howie helped Kevin strip down, his discuss for this man only heightening when he saw the cock ring around Kevin’s balls, they were purple and tight. 

“How long has that been on?” 

“The entire two months.” Kevin whimpered, embarrassed and in pain.

“We need to get that off and let you release before any more damage is done.” 

Kevin whimpered but spread his legs for the other man, wanting the ring off so badly. Howie took it as a sign of permission and reached down, carefully pulling it off. It was almost instant and Kevin’s cock was hard and shooting two months worth of forced built all over the floor. Howie held Kevin close to him, speaking softly and lovingly to him as Kevin came down from his high he had been denied for so long. 

“I’m sorry.” Kevin apologized, seeing the mess on the floor. 

“Don’t be, I’m glad you trusted me enough to help you.” 

Howie knew he would have to get Kevin into his circuit’s doctor as soon as they got back, thankful tonight had been the last night of the convention. He got the water in the tub going and helped him in, washing and caring for his new charge, minding the bruises. Once Kevin was laying in bed, Howie made an anonymous call to the circuit police before hanging up and laying down next to the older man. He looked better after his bath despite the bruises and scars. His black hair was soft again and there was some light back in those green eyes of his. 

“I’ll keep my distance, but I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed.” Howie whispered softly. 

Kevin shook his head softly. “No, it’s okay.” 

The two men fell asleep, Howie making sure to stay on his side through the night. Kevin wasn’t sure what the future held for him, but he felt safe with the man who had came to his rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

John stood outside in anticipation waiting for his brother to get home, Howie was vague on the details, but had told his older brother to get to the house and have Kristin clean up one of the downstairs guests rooms. He also asked them to stop at the store and pick up a few things of pudding and jello cups, confusing his brother and pet even more so then they already were. John finally saw Howie’s car pull in, going down to meet his brother. Howie motioned him to follow as he opened the passenger door. John’s eyes went wide seeing the other man in the seat looking at his brother. 

“What’s going on?” John asked. 

“Help me get him into the house then I’ll explain.” Howie said. 

John nodded and watched Howie help the dark haired man out, telling him it was okay hearing him whimper as John wrapped his other arm around his neck. The two men got Kevin into the house, being greeted by Kristin, her own blue eyes going wide with shock. 

“What happened?” She asked frantically. 

“Is the room ready?” Howie asked instead of answering her. 

“Yes of course.” Kristin nodded, leading them to the room. 

She stayed back still shocked at what was in front of her. John and Howie got him laid in bed, hearing him groan softly in pain before he looked at his pet. 

“Sweet pea, go get one of the jello cups.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Kristin disappeared as Howie looked back at his brother and the groaning man. He knew his brother wanted answers on what the hell was going on. Kristin returned and moved to the bed, her eyes sad and heartbroken seeing the black eyes and bruises. 

“Sweet pea see if you can get him to eat.” Howie instructed, putting the small trash can by her just in case. 

Kevin whimpered softly partly in pain and fear, he didn’t want Howie to leave him with someone he didn’t know. Howie leaned down and rubbed Kevin’s cheek gently, smiling softly at him. 

“It’s okay, this is Kristin, she’s my pet and will take care of you.” Howie soothed softly. 

Kevin flinched at the rub but nodded softly. Howie quickly pulled his hand away knowing it would take awhile for the older man to recover. He stood up and smiled at both of them before heading out and motioning John to follow him. 

Kristin looked back at the dark haired man and scooted closer to him, she saw him try to move away but really couldn’t. 

“Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.” She said softly, trying to calm him. “Hungry?” 

She watched him shake his head but he knew he needed to try and eat, the doctor wanted to admit him to the hospital but Kevin had a massive panic attack and Howie reassured his doctor he would care for the man and bring him in for check ups. 

He sighed and opened his mouth letting her feed him. It felt good having something inside again but his stomach disagreed. Kristin quickly moved the trash can to him just in time for him to get sick. She tried to hold back the tears seeing him get sick, she couldn’t believe he had been denied food to the point his body wasn’t used to having anything inside it anymore. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Kevin whispered. 

Kristin shook her head and set the trash can back down. “It’s okay, this is all going to take time.” 

Kevin relaxed and laid back against the pillows, groaning softly. 

“Why don’t you sleep.” Kristin suggested. 

Kevin looked at her, his green eyes were dark with sadness and loss. “Stay with me?” 

Kristin bit her lip but nodded. She scooter closer and wrapped her hand into his, feeling the sparks and butterflies hit her entire body. 

“I’ll stay until you go to sleep then I have to go to Howie.” Kristin said softly. 

Kevin nodded softly and began to doze off, his hand never leaving hers. Kristin’s entire body and heart melted as he fell asleep. After a few minutes, she slid her hand out of his and covered him up gently before getting up and heading for the study. 

A knock on the door caused John and Howie to stop what they were doing and look towards it. 

“Come in!” Howie yelled. 

Kristin opened the door and went in, closing it again. Howie smiled seeing her come in and motioned for her to come to him. She almost didn’t make it to his arms before the tears began to fall. Howie pulled her in and held her close to him, rubbing her hair and back gently. John sat down in one of the leather chairs across from the desk watching quietly. 

“Shhh Sweet pea, it’s okay.” Howie cooed softly. “He’s with us now and he’s not going anywhere.” 

Kristin looked up at her Owner, tears streaking down her face. Howie smiled and wiped the tears away, pulling her to him, and kissing her gently before pulling away. 

“Did he eat any?” Howie asked. 

“He tried, but his body rejected it.” Kristin whispered softly. 

Howie nodded and sighed. “He’s got a long recovery ahead of him, but I know you can nurse him back to health.” 

Kristin looked up at him shocked. “You want me to care for him?” 

Howie nodded. “Yes.” 

Kristin laid her head on his shoulder, curling up in his lap. Howie held her close to him looking at his brother knowing he wanted answers. 

“Okay spill bro.” 

Howie began to tell them what had happened, Kristin’s eyes going wide hearing about the horror Kevin had gone through and how Howie had found him. John was also shaking his head in disbelief but also knew Howie had taken a huge risk bringing Kevin here. 

“And you’re sure his Owner won’t come after you?” John asked worriedly. 

“Yes and I have a feeling we will be hearing news of a shut down or selling soon.” Howie grinned. 

“You reported it?” John asked, wide eyed. 

“Hell yes I did!” Howie’s brown eyes going dark and serious. “What I found and what the doctor told me goes beyond the normal punishment for runaways, it was full on abuse.” 

Kristin whimpered softly not wanting to hear anymore bad news. Howie held her tightly to him, letting her know he was there and they would get through this. 

“What did she say?” John asked. 

Howie sighed softly, Dr. Wilson had been the Dorough doctor for the circuit for many years and was well experienced. 

“He has a few broken ribs that thankfully didn’t puncture anything.” Howie began. “His back is also slightly bruised but nothing broken. The scars will heal but will always be there.” 

Howie took a breath before continuing. “However, since he was forced to hold back his orgasm the entire two months he was abused and he was kneed there the night I found him, damage has been done that can’t be fixed.” 

Kristin’s head went down knowing exactly what that meant. 

“So he’s a useless whore now.” John assumed. 

Howie’s eyes went dark. “No, he can still get hard, but he can’t Father now.” 

John bit his lip feeling like a complete ass and looked down. “I’m sorry for assuming.” 

Howie’s eyes lightened back up as they continued to talk, Kristin falling asleep in his arms. He knew she was exhausted after everything that had happened and needed her rest. He took her to the bedroom and laid her down, covering her up before showing his brother out and thanking him once again for everything. John nodded and hugged his little brother before heading out and home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin’s healing process was long and tiring, but he was getting there. With routine doctor visits and the care Kristin was giving him, he truly felt like he was on the mend. Kristin smiled happily watching him eat something solid for the first time since he had gotten there. His bruises were almost gone as were the black eyes, his ribs were also healing nicely. 

“God, I forgot how good food tastes.” Kevin sighed happily, eating his eggs. 

Kristin beamed happily, she didn’t want to start him off with anything to heavy knowing his body had rejected the previous meals she made him. 

“I’m so glad to see you eating.” Kristin smiled. 

Kevin finished up his food and put the tray to the side, scooting over for Kristin and patting the bed. She bit her lip but felt her body move towards him, laying her head on his chest gently. Kevin’s hand slowly moved through her blonde hair. 

“Thank you.” Kevin said softly. 

Kristin sat up and looked at him confused. “For what?” 

Kevin smiled looking into her blue eyes he had fallen in love with. “For caring for me.” 

Kristin shook her head. “No need to thank me.” 

“Still though...thank you.” 

Kristin smiled and nodded. “Your welcome.” 

Kevin kept her hand in his as they continued to talk, he had opened up so much to her and could feel the connection between them, but Kristin was trying to hide the feelings that were beginning to grow, she couldn’t fall in love with someone else, she belonged to Howie. 

“So, how did you end up in the circuit?” Kristin suddenly and boldly asked. 

Kevin lowered his head already feeling the tears start to fall, Kristin squeezed his hand gently seeing the tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I didn’t mean…” Kristin began but saw him shake his head and wipe his face. 

“No, it’s okay.”

Kristin gave him a minute watching him take a deep breath and began to speak. 

“My Dad died suddenly and even though my brothers and I were old enough to have jobs, it still wasn’t enough.” Kevin stopped, taking a moment before continuing. “ So we actually offered ourselves up for action knowing Mom could get a good amount of money from us since we were still young.” 

Kristin’s heart broke listening to his story. “How old were you?” 

“Nineteen.” 

They went quiet before Kristin spoke up. “I was on the street for a few years before coming here, I was kicked out of my house once I turned eighteen, my parents had this mindset that a child should be kicked out once they become an adult so that’s what they did.” 

“That’s horrible.” Kevin shook his head, knowing his parents would have never done something like that to him or his brothers. 

“It’s okay, Howie’s Father took me in and I’ve been loyal to the Doroughs since.” Kristin smiled. 

“And now you’re Howie’s pet.” Kevin concluded. 

“Yes and I’m very thankful for it and the way he’s continued to run the circuit just like his Father had for so many years, changing just what needed to be to bring us up to date with the other circuits.” 

Kristin looked at the clock on the side table as her eyes widened. “I gotta go.” 

Kevin nodded knowing she had things to do before Howie got home and it was getting late. “Go, I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

Kristin smiled and leaned over, kissing his forehead gently before heading out. Kevin couldn’t stop the butterflies in his belly as he watched her leave, groaning softly to himself. Why did he have to fall for the pet of the man who took him in and saved his life?


	8. Chapter 8

News of the circuit Kevin had come from spread like wildfire and Howie was so thankful the police had taken his tip seriously and went to check it out. The circuit ended up being sold and the previous Owner hauled off to jail for abuse and neglect, causing an increase in the frequency of inspections for the time being. Howie had been dinged on a few minor things that had completely slipped his mind with everything that had happened. He quickly fixed the issues and passed when the inspector came back for a follow up. 

With that out of the way for now, Howie had another pressing issue to take care of, what to do with Kevin. The older man was completely healed and back on his feet, he had been down in the basement working out once again each day, but even he knew he couldn’t keep living in an Owner’s home. 

Kristin bit her lip as she headed to the patio, Kevin was laying out in the sun, his chest and stomach was starting to show results of his working out each day and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She had her own two piece on, wanting to lay out for a bit but she needed to deliver Howie’s message first. 

Kevin felt a pair of eyes on him before opening his own and looking up smiling happily. 

“Hey there.” Kevin grinned, scooting over a bit in his chair so she could sit down. His eyes couldn’t help but roam her body. 

Kristin’s face turned a bright red feeling his green eyes on her but straightened up her composer and looked at him. 

“Howie needs to talk to you.” Kristin said. 

Kevin sighed and nodded, he knew this conversation was coming and unavoidable, he just prayed the younger man wouldn’t throw him back on the streets. Kristin reached up and ran her hand through his black hair gently, smiling seeing him lean into her hand. 

“I’m guessing he wants to talk to me now?” Kevin asked, a soft whine coming from him when she pulled away. 

“Yes, but I would go change first.” Kristin suggested. “He’s in the study waiting for you.” 

Kevin chuckled and nodded, getting up once she had stood and headed for her own chair, putting her sunglasses on, and laying out letting the sun kiss her soft skin. Kevin could feel his cock twitch in his trunks and shook his head trying to will it down, would not have been a good thing walking into Howie’s study with a hard on. 

Now that he was in presentable clothes, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard Howie’s soft and kind voice from the other side and went inside. Kevin shut the door, moving towards Howie’s desk, head lowered in respect. He waited until he was acknowledged before doing anything. Howie finished what he was doing before setting his pen down and looking up at the man in front of him. 

Howie got up and motioned Kevin to the middle of the room. Kevin did so, staying silent as Howie circled him, the older man knew what he was doing and stayed still. 

“No need to be tense.” Howie finally spoke. “I’m just checking you, I’m sure you’ve been through this before.” 

“Yes Sir.” Kevin responded respectfully. 

Kevin gulped feeling Howie’s hand lay on his hip and began its trail over Kevin’s body causing the older man’s body to react as he closed his eyes trying to will himself down and stay calm. Kevin’s reaction to his hand on his body didn’t go unnoticed by Howie, his own body reacting feeling those tight and toned muscles under Kevin’s shirt. Howie moved his hand down to his thighs and smiled seeing Kevin instantly spread his legs, a soft whine coming from him as Howie ran his hand up over his pants covered cock and balls, getting a grin from the younger man. 

“So you swing both ways?” Howie asked. “Or is this just a natural reaction when anyone touches you?” 

Kevin shook his head, trying to keep his hips from arching against Howie’s hand. He hadn’t been touched since Howie had taken the ring off and even then Howie hadn’t really touched him since had was so worked up from the forced orgasm denials. 

“I go both ways but I still lean towards females more.” Kevin answered, his entire body shaking feeling Howie gently squeeze his cock and balls before letting go. 

Kevin watched Howie move back to his desk and sat down, motioning for Kevin to take a seat in one of the leather chairs across from his desk. Howie thought for a moment before speaking. 

“As you know, you can’t keep living here.” Howie began. 

Kevin nodded softly. “I know Sir and I’m ready to accept whatever you decide, just know I will forever be grateful for what you and Kristin have done for me. I owe you my life.” 

“That you do but all I want is two years of your life.” Howie smiled, causing Kevin to looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“You...you want to keep me?” 

Howie smiled and nodded. “Yes, I know you are damaged down there in some ways, but you can still perform and harden.” 

Kevin nodded in embarrassment knowing he would never be able to Father children because of what his previous Owner had done to him. Howie saw the sorrow and sadness in Kevin’s face and wished there was a way to help the older man, but both knew there wasn’t. 

“Do you love her?” Howie suddenly asked, sideswiping Kevin with the question. 

Howie watched the whore’s shocked face as the red hit his face and repeated his question once the shock had worn off. 

“Do you love her?” 

Kevin fiercely nodded looking straight into Howie’s brown eyes. “Yes, I’ve never met anyone like her. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I’m sorry.” 

Howie chuckled softly but the chuckle had some sadness in it and Kevin picked up on it instantly. 

“We don’t choose who we fall in love with, it just happens, but I need to know that you will be able to provide and care for her. Don’t get me wrong, she can handle herself very well but I need to know you will be there to love her for life.” 

Kevin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his green eyes wide. Was Howie really going to let Kristin go so she could be with him. 

“I swear to you, I will love and protect her with everything in me.” Kevin firmly promised. 

“Then here’s the deal.” Howie responded, looking straight at the man who had stolen his pet’s heart. “Work for me for a year, then I will teach you how to start and run your own circuit, help me get more like you off the streets and somewhere safe. Once you are established and going, I will let her go and give my blessing.” 

Kevin couldn’t believe what he was hearing and quickly nodded in agreement to Howie’s terms. Howie pulled the contract out and laid it in front of his newest whore. Kevin signed and was shown out to go pack his things knowing he would be placed in his new home later that day. Once Kevin was gone, Howie slid down the door and let the tears fall.


	9. Chapter 9

That first year for Kevin was good, he gained a nice list of clients and was reunited with his cousin, something he never thought would happen. Brian was in disbelief that first night Howie had sent Kevin to him. The two cousins embraced each other as tears fell from their eyes, they caught up with each other, Kevin telling Brian how Howie had found him and saved his life, Brian in turn telling him about Leighanne, his music career, and his surgery he had. Kevin hugged the younger man tightly, it was clear Brian wasn’t over Leighanne’s death. 

Kevin did service Brian that night like he was sent to do, learning of Brian’s rule about his shirt staying on because of his surgery. Brian requested Kevin frequently so they could spend time together as a family, not always wanting Kevin to service him, but made sure to send some money to make it look like he had done his job. 

Kevin and Kristin’s relationship also grew, both trying to keep it away from Howie as much as they could knowing how much it was killing the other man. Kristin spent many nights crying, being held by him. He didn’t blame either of them but knowing the love of his life had fallen for another had shattered him completely, but he would honor his agreement he had made with Kevin. 

“Sweet pea, please calm down.” Howie nuzzled and cooed softly to her. 

Kristin wiped her face. “I’m sorry, I hate this, I never meant to fall for him, I swear.” 

 

Howie moved over just a bit so he could roll her over so she was facing him, her face was stained with tears. Howie wiped her face off and smiled softly at her, it was a broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Sweet pea, you’re not the only pet to fall in love with someone else.” Howie said softly, rubbing her cheek gently. 

Kristin looked up at her Owner slightly shocked, getting a chuckle from him. “If I tell you something will you calm down and try to get some sleep?” 

Kristin nodded and stayed close to him, keeping her eyes on him, seeing the sadness in his brown eyes. 

“The circuit had only been up and running for about a year when Dad met Mom.” Howie began. 

Kristin’s eyes went wide, she never thought Paula would have been in the circuit herself. Howie smiled seeing the look on his pet’s face. 

“She was a pet to one of the female Owners. What many don’t realize is pets aren’t always chosen for sexual reasons, some are chosen for support and comfort. Mom’s old Owner had lost her Mother in a fire and latched onto Mom when they had met.” 

“Mom and Dad met at a convention and it was almost instant, much like you and Kevin.” Howie smiled, seeing the tears start to dry up from his love’s blue eyes. 

“So she let your Mom go so she could be happy with the person who had stolen her heart.” Kristin realized. 

“Yes and they created what you see now. So see my love, you’re not the first nor will you be the last. All things happen for a reason, I truly believe that.” 

“So you are going to really let me go?” Kristin asked, looking up at her Owner. 

Howie ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek, seeing her close her eyes and leaning into his touch. 

“Yes, that was the deal I made and I will not back out from it.” 

That second year went to fast for Howie, Kevin had worked hard to prove himself to the younger man and once Kevin had found an available area, he staked his claim and began the Richardson Circuit. As promised, Howie gave his blessing with tears in his eyes, having one last night with Kristin before letting her go. Kristin and Kevin were married that next year with both Brian and Howie by his side. 

Howie went to bed that night with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. Kristin had looked beautiful in her dress and they were actually closer to Howie then he had realized. Like the tides, Howie had been ebbed and flowed back and forth, going through the ups and downs of life, not realizing there was more waiting for him on the shore called life.


End file.
